Nueva generación: El Ragnarok
by Writer-Wolfen
Summary: 16 años han pasado desde que la guerra acabó, los nuevos shinobis ahora deberán hacer frente al fin del mundo, al "Ragnarok", historia de los hijos de: NaruHina, SasuSaku, KibaXOc, ShikaTema, SaiIno y NejiTen. -Nadie se enfrentó jamás a lo que se avecina, todo depende de vosotros ahora.- Y despertó. Algo estaba a punto de punto de pasar... Y ellos estaban metidos hasta el fondo...


**Haloooo! ¡Al fin se acabaron los estudios y empezó el verano. No pude actualizar nada, ni siquiera pude esribir esta historia que llevaba pensando dos meses T_T, claro, que, tenía que estudiar así que...**

**En fin, aquí les traigo la historia de mi versión de _"Nueva generación: El Ragnarok"_, tiene algo que ver con mitología nórdica, pero vamos, que eso, casi todo lo voy a cambiar y lo explicaré, no puedo mentir, me encantan los lobos, el color azul, ¡y la mitología nórdica!**

**Esta historia tendrá de todo un poco. Desde aventura y misterio, hasta romance y tragedia. De momento, personajes:**

* * *

**_Los hijos de las siguientes parejas: NaruHina, SasuSaku, KibaXOc, ShikaTema, SaiIno y NejiTen._**

**_Naruto Uzumaki- Hinata Hyuga:_**

**Mitsuki (Luz de Luna)**

**Edad: **13-14

**Sexo:** Femenino.

**Apariencia:** Mitsuki tiene ojos azules como su padre y pelo morado casi negro como su madre, largo hasta el cuello y poco más. Es de una estatura normal en su edad y de piel clara. Siempre lleva consigo una orquilla con una orquidea en el pelo, muy valiosa para ella porque se la regaló su hermano.

**Personalidad:** Mitsuki es muy optimista, alegre y siempre sonríe, eso hasta que se meta alguien con ella o peor aún, con su hermano pequeño, y entonces pierde toda la razón de ser. Suele ser bromista con su hermano pero le quiere mucho. Son como uña y carne.

**Info:** Mitsuki trata de ser independiente, es recién graduada en la academia y su equipo es el número 8. Sus compañeros son Yumiko Hyuga y Hotaru Uchiha. Aun no teniendo los ojos claros de su madre, sabe usar el byakugan sin problema alguno, sin embargo, no sabe usar el rassengan, pero sí el clon no-jutsu.

**Yuki (Valentía, coraje)**

**Edad:** 11-12

**Sexo:** Masculino.

**Apariencia:** Yuki es casi clavado a su padre, a excepción de que tiene los ojos de su madre, solo que con algo más de color. Consigo lleva un colgante con los símbolos del clan Uzumaki y Hyuga, que le regaló Mitsuki, sobra decir que si en algún momento lo pierde, se tira de los pelos.

**Personalidad:** Yuki es muy vergonzoso al conocer gente, luego suele soltarse más, pero nunca deja de ser algo tímido. Sin embargo puede ser todo lo contrario, pero siempre, tímido o no, sonríe. Procura ayudar todo lo que puede a todos sus amigos cuando lo requieren o cuando no, sobre todo si se trata de Mitsuki, que además de ser su hermana mayor, es su mejor amiga. Yuki también puede ser un remolino, corriendo de aquí para allá por toda la aldea.

**Info:** Yuki está en su último año de academia, y procura hacer todo lo mejor que puede, y tanto sus padres como su hermana están orgullosos de él. Aún es muy joven y no sabe usar el byakugan, pero sí el rassengan y el puño de león, aunque no sean técnicas muy fuertes aún al ser tan joven y que prácticamente las haya aprendido tan recientemente.

_Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno:_

**Haru (Invierno)**

**Edad:** 14-15

**Sexo:** Masculino.

**Apariencia:** Haru tiene pelo negro, algo largo normalmente recogido en una coleta. Tiene ojos verdes y lleva siempre la típica ropa de los Uchiha con el símbolo.

**Personalidad:** Haru es quien más se parece a su padre, es serio y suele contestarte a todo con "Hmp" o "Hm". En opinión de muchos se esfuerza demasiado en entrenar su Sharingan, que al tener ojos verdes, es imperfecto, y suele llegar tarde a casa tras pasarse el día entrenando.

**Info:** Haru se graduó a los 11 años, siendo el "prodigio Uchiha", y está en el equipo 10 con Riku Nara y Etsu Yamanaka. Aunque en muchas ocasiones Haru se harta de las continuas peleas entre Riku y Etsu, los tres son grandes amigos y compañeros, y los tres darían la vida por los otros y por su villa. Sabe usar el chidori y la gran bola de fuego además de jutsus médicos.

**Hotaru (Luciérnaga)**

**Edad: **13-14

**Sexo:** Masculino.

**Apariencia: **Hotaru tiene pelo negro y lácio hasta el cuello y ojos verdes. Suele llevar también la ropa típica de los Uchiha.

**Personalidad:** Más que serio, Hotaru es tranquilo. Puede parecer que no tenga humor, pero es capaz de estallar a carcajada limpia. Prefiere no ser el centro de atención y quedarse a un lado. Sin embargo puede parecer bipolar cuando se pelea con Yuki Uzumaki, pegándose gritos mutuamente y captando la atención de todo el que pasa por allí.

**Info: **Al igual que su hermano Haru, el sharingan de Hotaru es imperfecto, pero le da menos importancia y entrena más técnicas como los jutsus curativos. Es muy ágil y se le da bien pensar tácticas de ataque.

**Natsu (Verano)**

**Edad: **11-12

**Sexo:** Femenino.

**Apariencia: **Natsu tiene pelo rosa hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos negros como la noche. Lleva vestimenta del clan Haruno pero con el símbolo de los Uchiha.

**Personalidad: **Es bastante alegre y a veces puede parecer hiperactiva. Puede parecer la niña mimada, pero se sabe cuidar a veces hasta mejor que sus hermanos.

**Info: **Natsu debería estar en su último año en la academia, al igual que Yuki Uzumaki, del cual, estuvo secretamente enamorada. Sin embargo se gradúa un año antes, ya que es la segrunda de los "prodigios Uchihas". Suele pelearse con Yuki y con su hermana también. A pesar de no saber usar del todo el sharingan, sabe usar el chidori, y parece prometer ser una gran ninja médico en el futuro. Suele ser la que hace sonreír a su serio hermano Haru y reír a su tranquilo hermano Hotaru. Sin duda ellos la protegen de todo.

_Kiba Inuzuka-Sora Inuzuka (OC)._

**Junko (Niña pura)**

**Edad:** 11-12

**Sexo:** Femenino.

**Apariencia:** Junko tiene pelo castaño, ojos negros y expresivos, pero no afilados como la mayoría de los de su clan, heredados de su madre. También tiene por supuesto las marcas de los colmillos de los Inuzuka, pero no uñas largas ni dientes tan afilados.

**Personalidad:** Junko es activa y le encantan los juegos y las bromas, pero cuando tiene que ser seria, lo es. Tiene muy buena relación con todos sus compañeros, especialmente con Yuki. Son grandes amigos. También le encanta estar con Akamaru (ya bastante mayor, pero como es mi historia, ¡está vivo!).

**Info:** Junko tiene a su perrito, un Border collie llamado Aisu. Ambos son fieles el uno al otro y siempre luchan juntos como los Inuzuka que son. Muchos otros niños de su clan se meten con ella al ser algo diferente como que no tenga tan buen olfato ni vista como el resto del clan.

**Aisu (Hielo) **

**Edad:** 1 mes-un año.

**Sexo:** Macho.

**Apariencia: **… Es un Border collie. Pero tiene los dedos de las patas color negro, y la punta de la cola negra y blanca, como dos anillos.

**Personalidad: **Es muy fiel, siempre cuidando a los que le rodean.

**Info: **Aisu es uno de los mejores perros ninja de toda Konoha, además, se lo pasa pipa con Akamaru y el resto de los perros, además de con Junko.

_Shikamaru Nara-Temari Sabaku No_

**Etsu (Más allá)**

**Edad:** 15-16

**Sexo:** Masculino.

**Apariencia: **Tiene pelo rubio castaño corto y desordenado, pero con una coleta no muy larga. Es bastante alto, casi tanto como su madre.

**Personalidad: **Etsu a pesar de tener padres muy serios, es lo contrario a ellos. Le gusta el peligro y la juerga, y es el típico que se pondría a gritar en una biblioteca pública sin vergüenza alguna. Pero si le proponen algo que le parezca aburrido, entonces sí es vago como un Nara. Aun así trata de mantener las formas, pero cabe decir que suele fallar la mayoría de sus intentos.

**Info:** A Etsu solo hay una persona capaz de sacarle de sus casillas, y esa es Riku Yamanaka. Se podrían tirarse medio día discutiendo solo de cuál es el color más bonito. No suelen pelear por cosas realmente serias. Suelen estar peleando hasta que Haru los separa a gritos. Se graduó en Suna y entonces se mudó a Konoha con sus padres y su hermana, y tuvo que quedarse en un equipo en el que él es el mayor.

**Atsu (Devoción, sacrificio, ayuda)**

**Edad:** 14-15

**Sexo:** Femenino.

**Apariencia: **Atsu es alta y parece tener más edad de la que tiene. Tiene pelo castaño y ojos castaños casi negros como su padre.

**Personalidad: **Atsu es seria y tranquila, espera al momento adecuado para hacer las cosas y es muy responsable. Parece ser la chica a la que no se le puede romper el corazón. Es fuerte y solo muestra lo que siente delante de su hermano, que está allí para ella.

**Info:** Forma equipo con Natsu y Kaoru Yamanaka. Estuvo dos años fuera de su villa en Suna, y se graduó allí al igual que Etsu, quedándose sin equipo. Así que tuvo que qudarse con Kaoru y Natsu, siendo la más mayor, pero aun así los tres se tienen un especial cariño. Son como sus hermanos pequeños.

_Sai-Ino Yamanaka:_

**Kaoru (Aroma)**

**Edad:** 13-14

**Sexo:** Masculino.

**Apariencia: **Kaoru es el hermano mellizo de Riku aunque no lo parece. Tiene pelo negro y ojos negros.

**Personalidad:** Kaoru es tranquilo en general, excepto cuando se pelea con su hermana. Se esfuerza en aprender los jutsus de sus padres y en ser útil a su equipo.

**Info:** Kaoru forma equipo con Natsu Uchiha y Atsu Nara. Al lado de ellos, Riku parece una chica hiperactiva, y en muchas ocasiones, Atsu y Kaoru le tienen que decir que se calme. Aunque se pelean incontables veces ambos se quieren, aunque nunca lo demuestran en público. Kaoru es un ninja muy decente del que la villa entera puede y está orgullosa.

**Riku (Tierra)**

**Edad:** 13-14

**Sexo: **Femenino.

**Apariencia:** Como ya he puesto es la hermana melliza de Kaoru. Pero no lo parecen del todo, ya que ella es de ojos azules y rubia, con una coleta.

**Personalidad:** Le encanta la diversión y pasarlo bien, no se lleva del todo bien con Etsu Nara aun siendo del mismo carácter. Sin embargo Riku también cuando se enfada lo hace con una furia digna de ver, capaz de acabar con cualquiera que haga daño a sus amigos, y cuando está contenta, es un cielo.

**Info:** Riku está muy feliz con su equipo y su sensei. No suele dejar que el optimismo desaparezca, intentando siempre subir los ánimos cuando están por el suelo. Se esfuerza en conseguir realizar su sueño de convertirse en una de las mejores kunoichis de toda la historia de Konoha.

_Neji Hyuga-Ten Ten:_

**Hikari (Luz)**

**Edad:** 11-12

**Sexo: **Masculino.

**Apariencia: **Tiene ojos color lila claro, como los Hyuga. Tiene pelo castaño chocolate y corto. Lleva un colgante con su nombre, regalo de su madre.

**Personalidad: **Es muy alegre, como su madre. Admira profundamente a su hermana y aun siendo el pequeño, es el más protector. Entrena mucho con su madre las armas.

**Info: **Aun siendo un Hyuga, es muy alegre, y no serio como suelen ser los Hyuga. Sin embargo es un gran ninja en todas las prácticas en la academia. Le encantan los animales y por ello le caen muy bien los Inuzuka, la mayoría solo por sus perros.

**Yumiko (Niña arquera)**

**Edad:** 13-14

**Sexo:** Femenino.

**Apariencia: **Tiene pelo castaño ligeramente más claro que el de su hermano, más como un tono de caramelo. También tiene los ojos color castaño y tiene un colgante con su nombre, regalo de su padre.

**Personalidad:** Aunque Yumiko es más seria que su hermano, tampoco es como el resto de los Hyuga, y eso a veces les trae problemas con algunos.

**Info:** Suele meterse en problemas, sobre todo cuando intenta enseñarle a su hermano a jugar al fútbol o a tirar kunais y shurikens, como cuando jugando rompen algo, y su abuelo les regaña diciéndoles que en vez de jugar deben entrenar. Pocas veces hacen caso.

_**Ahora, los que serán los senseis de los equipos. Tres Occ y uno que de seguro conocéis porque sí.**_

**Ryû Uzumaki Inuzuka (Dragón)**

**Edad:** 21-22

**Sexo: **Femenino.

**Apariencia:** Tiene pelo largo y rojo, ojos verdes y las marcas de los colmillos. Su padre era un Uzumaki y su madre una Inuzuka, pero al no haberlo conocido, nunca supo su primer apellido.

**Personalidad:** Puede parecer introvertida y tímida, pero en seguida está riéndose con sus alumnos o con su mejor amiga. Casi siempre lleva ropa negra y azul como traje ninja.

**Info:** Ryû será la sensei de tres personajes en esta historia. Es la jounin más joven y aunque a veces sus estupideces te hagan dudar de su profesionalidad, se puede contar con ella en una pelea. Su pasado es secreto y se va descubriendo a lo largo de la historia, viéndose que, originalmente no era ninja. Llegó un día a la villa junto a su mejor amiga.

**Loto Sarutobi (Flor)**

**Edad: **26-27

**Sexo:** Femenino.

**Apariencia:** Tiene pelo largo y verde, sí, verde, y ojos castaños, suele llevar ropa morada. Le encanta el morado.

**Personalidad:** Puede ser infantil a veces y muy tozuda, pero siempre se preocupa por sus seres queridos, como Ryû y sus alumnos.

Info: Loto llegó a Konoha junto con Ryû, asegurando ser la nieta del tercer Hokage, al enseñar un colgante con el apellido "Sarutobi", y supieron que anteriormente perteneció al tercer Hokage, le permitieron entrar, no sin interrogarla a ella y a Ryû. A partir de ahí, pasó a ser como la hermana menor de Konohamaru.

**Toranosuke Hatake (Hijo del tigre)**

**Edad:** 23-24

**Sexo: **Masculino.

**Apariencia:** Pelo plateado y en punta igual que Kakashi pero algo más corto.

**Personalidad: **Es tranquilo y responsable, pero según se junte con Ryû, Loto y Konohamaru, sus mejores amigos, es un idiota de campeonato. Aun así se toma las órdenes en serio, solo después de considerar si obedecerlas pueda o no perjudicar o no a su vill sus seres queridos.

**Info:** Es el hijo de Kakashi como se puede ver en el apellido, es también uno de los Jounin más jóvenes de Konoha, sus grandes amigos son Konohamaru, Loto y Ryû, y a veces entrenan a sus alumnos juntos.

**Konohamaru Sarutobi**

**Edad:** 29-30

**Sexo:** Masculino

**Apariencia: **A ver gente, esto ya se sabe, pero bueno, pelo castaño, ojos negros, bufanda azul… Blah, blah, blah.

**Personalidad:** Lo mismo, bueno, no. Pasados estos años, ha madurado algo… Solo un poco.

**Info:** Ahora es uno de los mejores shinobis de toda la villa y tiene a sus propios alumnos y a sus tres mejores amigos.

* * *

**Esto es todo de momento, ¿les parece buena idea, mala, rara? No, a ver, rara es. Pero bueno, solo lean.**


End file.
